


Slipping Away

by littlebrownwolf



Series: Research Journal [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Other, diappointment, lonelyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrownwolf/pseuds/littlebrownwolf
Summary: Thank you for reading~-reposted from fanfiction-





	1. Chapter 1

The City of Mercy.  
Once a thriving city teeming with people both young and old, but alas, fate permits this not and decimated it by sending down beings that are now called gods for fear of their destructive power.

The sky above this once majestic place is grey and cold, threatening to plunge the forever tinge of sunset with heavy rain.  
Up on a ledge a lone girl of about 20 years of age stood leaning on a massive blade that's planted on the ground.

"He's late." Amaya Aragaki, first unit leader, mutters as she stood there waiting for Soma.

This would be their first mission together between a few months after she came back from the Europe Branch and his now busy schedule "baby sitting" a new buster blade recruit; since he has the most experience out of anyone with that type of god arc.

The recruit, Aishi Itou, attached herself to the elder buster blader so much that it was the butt of all jokes since it would take him a long time to be able to get some time for himself; that is... until everyone became painfully aware that it got in the way of everyone at the den.  
The younger would do anything just to spend time with him regardless of any spite that she might receive with her brash ways.  
You could also say that she's a certified stalker.

"Will he come?" she asks to no one in particular, the very question that's been prodding in her heart.

Maybe you'll ask _"why would it be hurting her? They're just comrades right?_ " well you are dead wrong.  
Anyone in the first to third unit would most definitely tell you, in not so many words, that she has feelings for her white haired senior... despite so many denials on her part.

Amaya believed that Soma would come at any moment pushing her to start the mission while scolding her for waiting for him; this _is_ a mission after all.

After a long while the steel-coloured sky starts pouring, gently, over her features starting from her black-brown hair to her fair forehead, across her cheeks then down to her chin, from her neck it travels down her torso and shoulders, to her hands and finally to the earth beneath her feet.

Amaya stood there unmoved for an hour… maybe more.  
Ear-splitting shrieks and roars of the aragami impatiently beckon her to move and do her job.

Retrieving her god arc from the ground she moves to fulfil the objectives of her mission, alone.  
The rain suddenly hammers down as if to hide the torrent of tears from her eyes.

' _He's not coming'_ the thought broke her much more than the pain that she felt on countless missions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tranquil Temple**

* * *

 

Finally they have their mission together to slay a pair of Vajra at the tranquil temple, the same place where they had met Shio.  
Yet Amaya hadn't spared a word to Soma outside of mission protocol, making it clear as day that something was wrong.

Yes, he understands the trouble his stalker pulled last time is upsetting.  
Yes, it wasn't his fault.  
Yes, she said okay but seemed more reserved in its wake.

They've known her as someone who is quick to forgive, as long as they're apologetic to the core.  
Though he isn't the type to apologize unless he saw the absolute need to, it wasn't even his damn fault.

Well not _directly_.

Aside from all that, and he would never admit to anyone.  
It hurt that she wasn't talking to him; not paying as much attention to him.  
That she wasn't her usual smiley self around him, it pisses him off to no end.

It got to so bad once that he forcefully threw his God-arc straight through the neck of a Vajratail, instantly killing it.  
Poor Anette and Frederiko were shaking by the time they returned to the Den.

A Vajra leisurely munches some debris oblivious to Soma's presence behind a corner. He checks his armlet and senses before deeming the coast clear.

He approaches silently and let his God-arc bite the beast's hind leg, gaining a burst.

This gigantic predator whips its tail to swat who dares to munch on it.  
He dashes under as it stomps around, using this momentum he twists his body and strikes it's side.  
Releasing his shield with a curse as it flails its paws.

"Damned over-grown cat." He curses again, skidding a few meters back from the impact of a heavy paw before advancing on the beast for an attack.

To an outsider it would look like he's completely concentrated, but the look of irritation does not come from the fight.  
His mind wanders the events of a previous irritating date as muscle memory and survival instincts take over.

 

* * *

  **Flashback**

* * *

 

**Den Lobby. Unknown Time.**

A girl around 18 peered at Hibari, Den Receptionist, as she does work.  
Tapping, clicking and typing to update mission status to the various God Eaters that reside within the walls of the Den.

She goes by the name Aishi Itou, newest buster blade recruit and Soma Schicksal's most obsessive fan girl.

Hibari wasn't as occupied as most of the god eaters have gone out for their mission.  
Taking this opportunity she excuses herself for a quick bathroom break.

Aishi had anticipated this scene more than enough times.  
Going as far as knowing it takes the receptionist three minutes and forty seconds to complete her grooming.  
Giving the mischievous teen enough time to cancel a specific mission regardless of any risk.

'Whoever _Amaya_ is better be ready to take on those monsters by herself.' Huffing as she scours the log for the mission.

'Ah, here we go.' Briefly scanning the information and grins at the notice that the person had left in advance.  
Her maddened grin grows as she sabotages Soma and the unknown woman's mission.

The mechanical sound of door sliding open alerts the teen, making haste with her cover up before Hibari caught her.  
The red head saw the young god eater just as she reached the upper landing of the den lobby with a friendly smile.

"Huh? " Hibari frowned at the screen.  
She checked and re-checked but with a resigned sigh, sent a message to all parties involved in the cancelled mission.  
She had wanted to delve further into the situation but an urgent call occupied the rest of her thoughts.

'Soma-sama belongs to me and me alone.' Aishi's face twisted with wretched glee.  
She walked away from the clueless receptionist below and made her way to look for her beloved senior.

 

**Later that day**

"…!" Soma stood abruptly just as the 1st unit leader returned from their supposedly cancelled mission.  
The rock in his stomach sunk lower at the sight.  
Head hung low, hair matted with dried blood, tattered clothes and wounds of varied degree scattered all over.  
In a word you can say she looked 'haggard' with every sense of it.

Amaya looked at him with weary eyes. He looked back in silence, thinking of how to apologize when she spoke.

"Don't worry about me... it comes with the job." She gave a half smile before proceeding to Hibari who discussed with Tsubaki about the incident before her arrival.

"What is your due cause to cancel your mission before execution?" Her question met with furrowed brows.

"My apologies mam, but I had left the den with the full intention of executing it with the listed party." with that answer the three -or four counting the merchant- felt something amiss.  
It was rare after all that that someone would have the gall to mess with the mission logs.

"After reporting you are to take the rest of the day off, understood?" She let a look of concern pass through her visage before turning to Soma instructing him to watch over her for the time being.

A task he was willing to fulfill to its full extent.

 

* * *

**Present**

* * *

 

Perhaps curious of the sounds of battle, the second target appears behind him after landing a few blows on the second target.

"Watch out!" Soma turned around to the sound of her voice, only to face a Vajra already in mid pounce.

'Well shit.' He releases his shield knowing it'll hit, but it never came. Explosive shots to its side send it against the wall. Within a heartbeat she stood back-to-back with him eyeing both targets with caution.

"Come on Soma don't give me mini-heart attacks." She fires three more bullets.  
Once the initial shot hits the target a sticky bullet will appear and after three seconds it will explode with great force.

"Like I'd let you die." He snarls both at the thought and at pests in front of them.  
Throwing down a stun bomb before engaging both targets into a deadly dance, one that the two of them have had practice in doing.

They maneuver side to side, above and below; leaving the aragami to inflict harm on each other saving time and energy for the pair.  
Soon enough they cut off the heads, finishing the mission.

Soma stands on guard as she salvages through the debris.  
The area was the same as always, if not more wrecked every time there would be missions here.

There would always be a blanket of snow over everything.  
That either made any mission better or worse; like one time where Kota had repeatedly fallen on his bum trying to maneuver on black ice.  
Or the time where the idiot behind him chose to land on heaps of snow claiming that it would break her fall from that height, it did not end well.  
Or Alisa sliding off farther than intended when, she either dodges or gets pushed back.

"Alright, let's go." Amaya pockets an odd looking item as she walks towards him and catches a glimpse of a grin while lost in thought.

"You done?" clearing his throat to try dissipating the stare he was receiving.  
She hums affirmatively and walks beside him.  
There weren't much words shared between them on the way back.  
All you could hear is gravel crunching beneath their shoes, gusts of wind echoing through crevices and debris.

 

* * *

**Den**

* * *

 

An hour before midnight and Soma could wrap his head around sleep.  
He takes a few cans of [Iced Curry] venturing into the lobby to see if there's anything worth watching, if not then it was off to the roof for him.  
Thankfully, his stalker wasn't anywhere in sight.  
Probably punished till she got her values straightened.

When he got out of the elevator Amaya had just got on top of the stairs, they catch each other's attention and stare.  
No words were exchanged for a while until a cough from the operator below snapped them out of their trance.

"Oh hey –"  
"Do you want to –"  
They spoke at the same time and pause, fumbling with what to say.

"No you first –"  
"Go ahead –"  
Another not-so-concealed cough came from below as blood starts to rush to their faces.

Soma shoves the cans into his pockets, takes her hand and leads her into the elevator.  
Confused, she tries to ask him what was up with him and why he's gently tugging her along.  
He doesn't answer up until they reach a rooftop, find a spot and sit.

Leader accepts the can from him, their fingers brushing lightly.  
They spend the next few minutes staring upward, their silent companionship seemingly unchanged.

"Sorry." He mutters, shifting his gaze to the empty can.

"What?" She looks over, unsure that what she heard is correct.

"I said…" He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what happened." Looking away just as he finishes.

"Thank you." Her soft tone prompts him to look back, as he's never heard her that way before.  
Gentle but somewhat resigned.

She shivers from the gusts of wind.

With nothing else to do Soma pulls her into his lap and engulfs her in his jacket for warmth.  
Apologizing a few more times until she forgives him with a smile.

"That's cheating you know." Drowsiness slowing her speech.

"What is?" Settling his cheek against hers.

"Sharing your jacket and using my name." Chuckling as his breath tickles her neck.

"I'll keep it a secret then, Amaya." He felt her relax against him and ultimately rest until before sunrise.

Unbeknownst to them four people witness their moment and hope that their relationship would grow.

Or that Soma would just ask her out already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> -reposted from fanfiction-


End file.
